American Soldier
by AO4ever
Summary: i hate writing summaries. rated M for femslash relationship.


**A/N**: So I've finally came to a point where I think this chapter is good enough to post. I'm not TOO happy with it but happy enough. This is the first Otalia story that I've written. Don't ask don't tell DOES NOT exist in this story:D. And if you could give a bit or criticism I'd be really happy. Although if its one big long paragraph as to how bad it sucked, I'd cry and be so discouraged and I will not want to write anymore. Then that would make me depressed. So if you are reading this, I'll let you read the first chapter, I'm done going on and on in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 now.

Warning: This has a very big out of character story line. (Well now ;b)

~*~Otalia~*~Otalia~*~Otalia~*~Otalia~*~Otalia~*~Otalia~*~Otalia~*~Otalia~*~Otalia~*~Otalia~*~

American Soldier

When the bomb went off my life flashed before my eyes. Pictures of the day I met my wife Natalia, my daughter Emma's birth, my son Rafe's 17th birthday. All these images flew across my mind before everything went black.

When I regained consciousness I was unaware of where I was. That was until doctors and nurses rushed into the room. I felt like i had been hit by a truck. My head was pounding and my throat felt raw. Watching everyone run around made it hurt even more. Once everyone stopped moving the doctor to my right told me to take a deep breath and he was going to take a tube out. I did what I was told and it made the pain in my throat hurt even more.

"Nat." I tried to make out but just couldn't. "Sgt Spencer don't try to talk just yet. Take a sip of this and answer my questions with a shake or nod of your head. Do you know where you are?" Olivia nodded her head yes. "Do you know what happened?" Olivia nodded her head yes again. "Would you like to see your family?" Olivia nodded at the thought that she would be able to see the three people that meant the most to her.

The doctor left the room and returned back with Natalia, Rafe and Emma. Tears flowed down everyone's faces. "Nat." Olivia successfully made out the second time. Natalia slowly walked toward the woman lying in the hospital bed at the sound of her name. "Momma." Emma spoke only above a whisper. "Em?" The young child also moved toward Olivia.

Natalia stood next to Olivia lightly brushing the hair out of her face with her hand. "I've missed you so much. It was so hard seeing you here in this bed emotionless."

"I'm sorry."

"Ma, you don't need to be sorry. You were over there fighting for us. It wasn't your fault." Rafe finally spoke up.

"How long have I been in here?" Olivia said as Rafe shot a look at Natalia.

"The bomb went off on May 12." Olivia looked up to see the white board which stated it was Wednesday August 14th.

"Thr- three months?" Natalia nodded sadly.

The three stay around Olivia's bed for another hour before the doctors came in to give Olivia her medicine and inform her family visiting hours were over in a few minutes. Olivia couldn't believe it. She had just seen her family and they were being taken away.

"Liv, I'll be here when I drop Emma off at school. I promise ok?"

"Mom, I don't want to go to school tomorrow. I want to come with you to see momma. Please don't make me go." Emma pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Em, you go until lunch then call your mommy and I'll make sure she goes and gets you. I know you want to come here but you need to go to school ok." Olivia said in a motherly voice. It was starting to not hurt as bad when she talked and the pain in here ribs was slowly going away. The pain medication was doing its job and Olivia was slowly but surely getting drowsy. Natalia smoothed Olivia's hair back before kissing her forehead as Olivia fell asleep.

"You guys want to stay in here? I'm going to go talk to the doctor." Natalia told her kids as she moved away from Olivia's side.

_In the hospital room with Rafe and Emma._

"Rafe, I don't like seeing momma laying there." Emma said looking at her mother. "What if she doesn't wake up again?"

"Come here Em. Ma's gonna wake up again. I promise you, before you know it she will be home with us ok." Emma just nodded as she took another look at her mother. Rafe wrapped his arms around his little sister and held her protectively.

_In the hallway _

"Doctor, how is her condition?"

"Well, we won't be able to give you a lot of information until tomorrow when we can run tests. So at the moment all I can tell you is that she will be in pain for a while due to the fact she has had so many broken bones. Her throat should be fine by tomorrow from the breathing tube. I think everyone should be thankful the damage wasn't worse that it is. In most cases patients suffer from third degree burns all over their body. Sgt Spencer is a really lucky woman. Although I am warning you now, there could he a risk for psychological damage. I'd like to have the psychologist evaluate her."

Natalia just nodded as she looked into the window of the hospital room to see her two kids watching their mother with worry in their eyes. It was killing them all to see Olivia like this. The strongest person they knew, so weak. Through it all Natalia held onto hope. She knew Olivia would make it. Her faith had gotten her through it.

"Guys, we need to go." Natalia told her two kids as she walked into the room.

"Momma do we have to?" Emma asked looking up from her mother's body.

"Yes baby, but remember you will be back up here tomorrow."

"But I don't want to." Emma told her mother with worry written all over her face.

"Sweetie, I know you don't but we really have to go."

_The next morning. _

"Momma, do I really have to go to school today?" A sleepy Emma asked as she walked down the stairs to meet Natalia in the kitchen.

"Emma sweetie, remember what you mommy told you yesterday. I will be there at 11:30 to get you. I promise." Emma sighed but didn't stretch the situation out.

Emma sat at the kitchen counter staring into her bowl of cereal. She couldn't get over the thought that her mother was awake and talking. She didn't know how she was going to concentrate within the three hours she will be in attendance at school.

Natalia walked behind her and kissed her head. "She's going to be okay. I promise." Emma gave her a half smile as she looked at the clock and noticed she had about ten minutes before she need to leave in order to get to school on time.

"Come on and brush your teeth so we can get going."

"Okay momma." Emma slid off the stool and climbed upstairs. When the young girl came back down the stair Natalia grabbed her keys and led the two of them out of the house.

"Um, ma. Where are we going?" Emma asked as they passed up Springfield Elementary School.

"Change of plans. You're not going to school. Just don't mention this to your mother."

"Deal." Emma smiled wide. "But if I'm not going to school where are we going. If we go to the hospital now, she'll know I didn't go to school."

"Baby girl, you will see when we get there. Just be thankful you're not at school. Sit back and enjoy the ride." Natalia told the young child sitting in the seat beside her.

~*~Otalia~*~Otalia~*~Otalia~*~Otalia~*~Otalia~*~Otalia~*~Otalia~*~Otalia~*~Otalia~*~Otalia~*~

**A/N**: You can learn more about me by either… twitter….facebook….or right here. Links are on my profile on here along with I believe my email. Just let me know if you add me to FB. Enjoy the rest of your day.

~peace~love~n~dinosaurs~

Much love,

Roxanne


End file.
